The Flower Shop
by 525600robstardreamer
Summary: Life has a funny way of placing people in your path. They meant when they were 10, they became better friends every year since then. She fell in love and so did he, but with the wrong person? How could that be? They must overcome these difficulties for their love is truly meant to be.


**AGE: 10**

 **I don't own Teen Titans or any of the quotes used, sorry for the inaccuracy I did research nevertheless, I may be wrong but I really hope you enjoy. .** **ENJOY!**

"Alfred can you take Dick with you to pay for the flower arrangements." Bruce glanced at Dick who was just sitting in his room staring blankly at the closed window curtains.

The two were just walking by, talking about many things most of which had to do with the young orphan. When Bruce came to the conclusion that the issue needed to be addressed.

"He needs time away from his room he never leaves it ." Dick could hear them from his room but he wasn't listening. He had been feeling empty and numb and he doubted he would get better. He didn't need them to talk about him literally behind his back. How could they ever understand?

"Master Bruce you must be patient with him, all will come together in good time. It has just been a few days since the funeral, I am sure he

will be fine again in due time." He nodded, he knew what Dick was feeling but he still thought it wise to give him a little push. They walked into his room together, "Dick I would like you to accompany Alfred to pay the florist for the arrangements."

"Do I have to go to some stupid flower store," he turned around and faced them, "can't I just stay here?" He just wanted to be by himself was that too much to ask of them? Bruce sighed before standing in front of him, daring him to defy his orders, yet he held a caring look in his eyes.

"I would appreciate it if you went with him, and that way you can thank the florists for the lovely arrangements." He didn't budge, so Alfred took a rather different approach.

"Master Dick I would very much enjoy the company if you wouldn't mind" Dick looked at Alfred and reluctantly nodded,"okay fine I'll go." Bruce placed a hand on his shoulder and then left to his study to handle personal matters.  
Before walking out of his room, Dick grabbed a pair of sunglasses and put them on. He was going to go but he wasn't going to be happy about it. On the ride there Alfred tried to bring up several topics to get Dick to talk, all he got however were simple responses. The boy just stared out the window the entire time.

They arrived at a small gray building where the front was covered with many different flowers, you could hardly see the walls. It was small and it was between a bookstore and a clothing store, both of were definitely bigger than the tiny shop. Dick was unsure of why Bruce would buy flowers from an unpopular place like the one in front of him. He never knew that this area existed, it was just outside of Gotham and it looked nice and safe, what a complete change.

When they stepped in they heard the small ringing of bells, along with the twinkling laughter and singing from two girls. Dick was slightly curious but then quickly went back to being serious. He could care less about anyone else right now, he didn't even want to be here.

"Hello how can w- Kori can you please leave your sister alone.-Sorry about that, what can I do for you today." A lovely woman with black hair and dark eyes covered with glasses asked as she finished writing down notes of her inventory.

She looked down at Dick before smiling and greeting him politely, "Hi I'm Luan, it's nice to meet you, what's your name?" He scowled before looking down at the ground, Luan just brushed it off and went into business mode.

"What are we looking for today sir?"

"I just came to finish paying an arrangement for a funeral a few days back."

"Oh okay under what name was the order?"

"Wayne," just as she was searching for the name, a young hyper little girl was tugging her arm. Her red hair was in a braid and her sparkling emerald eyes matched her dress.

"Mom, Kom said that she doesn't need my help on the Harrison order and to come find you to see if you need any help."

Luan looked down at her daughter after excusing herself to her customer. "Kori Mommy's busy right now," she quietly added, "why don't you go talk to the boy over there?"

"Okay," she walked to where Dick was, standing in a corner waiting for Alfred. She was always happy to make a new friend.  
She stick her hand out to greet him,"Hello I'm Kori, what's your name?" He ignored her, she brought her hand down to her side and thought about what she could do to get him to talk.

"I'll be right back," she ran to where her sister was now organizing the roses. She quickly grabbed a yellow rose ignoring Kom's scolding.

"Here...when I didn't talk after my dad died, my mom would bring a different flower everyday and tell me what they mean. After a while I started talking but she would still bring me a flower everyday and it helped me so much.

This yellow rose stands for friendship, I know we don't know each other but I would really like to be your friend. And I know flowers may seem really girly but I really want you to have it."

He now held the rose in his hand and looked at it, many things were running through his head. But, of course the most uncomfortable question escaped his lips.  
"Your dad died?" Her smile dimmed just a bit before she nodded.

"Mhm, he died when I was eight in a few months it will be three years since he left."

"Do you miss him?" Well that was a stupid question.

"Always, but I think what people say is that it gets better, it won't be perfect but they say that time heals. I think it's stupid but it doesn't hurt as much, you know? You lost your dad, didn't you?"

"My mom too,"she frowned completely devastated by his words. He refused to look at anything besides the ground. She caught him off guard and hugged him tightly, after a few seconds he hugged her back.

He felt different when she hugged him, she knew what he was going through, and she didn't say anything she just gave him what he needed the most. She wasn't making him talk or tell her how he felt she knew what he was feeling and what he was dealing with. He felt safe and comfortable with her.

"I'm so sorry," she let him go, "I'll be right back." She ran off again only this time she went through a curtain leading to an unknown room.  
Luan and Alfred were watching the children's encounter with curiosity and wonder. That was the most he had opened up to someone, that little girl could be the thing that could just change him.

"Your daughter is a lovely girl," Luan looked at him and smiled. She was watching her closely and she was happy to see what was going on with them.

"Thank you,she's wonderful. Would that be all for today?"

"There is one more thing, Mr. Wayne wanted to tell you how lovely the arrangements were. He wanted to see if you could perhaps arrange for another event."

"Of course I would be delighted to, just give me a call and we will see what we can do. I'll deliver them there myself, is there anything else?"  
"No, thank you very much, have a good day. Come along Master Dick we have to go."

"Wait!" Kori ran out to him nearly bumping into him. "Here it's a poppy it stands for consolation and this is a star of Bethlehem, it means hope." The little girl spoke quietly so only they could hear, "I know it hurts right now but it gets better even if I miss my dad everyday and hopefully you don't forget...well nevermind. It was nice meeting you um I don't know your name."

"I'm Richard, thanks for the flowers," He gave her a small smile and she smiled brightly back at him. She then gave him a hug and whispered a small goodbye and ran to her mother's side hiding her blushing cheeks, behind her leg.

Her mother looked at her, smiled and said goodbye to both of them as they left. On the trip back Alfred once again tried to talk to him. Although this time he noticed that the boy wasn't ignoring him because he didn't want to talk, but rather because he was looking at the flowers that were given to him by the girl.

"She was rather lovely,wasn't she?"

He looked at him blushed and then looked back down, "Yeah, she was cool."

"You seemed to get along well with her."

"Yeah well she is my age, "he then added quietly,"and she understands how I feel."

"Hmm well perhaps you may get to see her again. We will come back in a week for Master Bruce's next company event, I'll make sure to bring you along." He ignored his last spoken statement knowing that the young master did not wish to talk about that.

"Well what makes you so sure that I want to come back?"

Alfred cautiously looked at him and then cleared his throat, "Forgive me young master, I just assumed that you might want to see someone that wasn't an adult. However I need to inform you that in a few days you will attend the private elementary in Gotham, so you'll be able to make new friends.

He crossed his arms and commented quietly, "I wouldn't bet on that."

"Can you leave me alone now, I don't like all these questions," he had retreated back into his shell and now he wouldn't let anyone in again, that little girl managed to get him to open up even if it was only for a few minutes, she was a good thing that had happened to him.

When they arrived at the mansion Dick quickly got out and walked inside the house and into his room without a word. When Bruce came out of his study he saw Alfred closing the door, "How did it go, I hope he didn't cause trouble."

"The young master was hardly trouble but you will be happy to hear that he has made a new friend," he smiled and Bruce looked at him with wonder.

"What do you mean by that exactly, you just went to the flower shop right?"

"Yes we did but it appears that the owner has a daughter that managed to befriend the young master, it was an interesting sight to see."

"Hmm...what did she say about being able to make arrangements for the event next week?"

"She said to give her a call and she will deliver them personally, but if I may say something Master Bruce?"

"Of course, your opinion matters to me Alfred."

"I think it would do good for the young master to see the little girl again."

"Yes, in fact it may be better if he meets other children in due time in order to socialize. Thank you, Alfred.

"Is there anything else you need Master Bruce?"

"That will be all but please place the orders for the flowers one week from today."

"Of course Master Bruce."

-Saturday-

"Kori, Kom be careful with the arrangements please, they're very important."

The girls were helping place the flowers in the van in order to deliver them to the manor, her mother insisted to the other two employees that she could handle this order with her daughters.

"Mom we finished already, I'll sit in the back with them, come on we need to go or we'll be late."

Luan smiled at her eldest daughter's thoughtfulness over their business, yet she knew that her oldest daughter was made for other things. Her eldest daughter had big dreams and she knew she would get there, Kori as sweet as she was loved the shop more than anything, she seemed to be more connected with the shop, it reminded her of her father.

"Coming sweetie," they drove off to the manor and were greeted by Alfred and a few servants who were there to help with the event. Luan told her daughters to stay in the van but of course they were both curious to see what there was to the huge and well known Wayne manor. They checked to make sure their mother was busy before they got down and just started exploring,avoiding anyone that may see them. They looked around the front gardens with the fountains and they eventually found their way into the backyard.

"Ms. Anders, lovely to see you again, how have you been?"

Luan smiled at Alfred's kindness, "Very well thank you, and you?"

"Occupied with today but doing very well, how are your daughters?"

"They are doing wonderful, I hope that your lovely young boy is doing better," she noticed right away when they appeared at the shop, that he was filled with grief and sadness. She was a mother and could clearly see it, as she had seen in it in her daughters before, but knowing that he had lost both of his parents she felt so much pain for him, he was too young to experience loss. She had felt it herself as a child as well, no one should ever have to go through that.

Alfred nodded politely at her, knowing that she was very concerned for his well being, "Master Dick is dealing with it the best he can, his parents were all he had, time will only mend the wound left by his parents loss"

"I do hope everything goes well, I wish him well. I do not want to take away too much of your time,and my daughters may soon become bored and wander off. Alfred, I wish you luck with tonight. I must be off, thank Mr. Wayne for me please, I appreciate this immense order.

"Of course, thank you for personally delivering them and for your concerns over Master Dick, I will pass on the message to both."

"Thank you, I hope to see you soon, now I must be off. It was lovely to see you again, goodbye for now." She quickly gave him a polite wave and walked to the van hoping her daughters were fine, since she became preoccupied with conversation.

" All right girls, where should we go for lun-" They were gone. Her shock turned to anger to worry and to frantic in a matter of seconds. Where could have they gone? She told them to wait, she was sure that they left on their own and they couldn't have gone very far, they had to still be on the manor? She needed to find them, where could they be?

"Please tell me there's a good reason as to why you have Zinnia with you. I have no idea why you brought that here, what are the chances that you get to see him,honestly Kori?"

Kori twisted the flower in her hand and sighed, perhaps her sister was right, what was she thinking disobeying her mother's orders in order to search for Dick. She looked at her sister, she could tell she was bored with the scenery already, but she was at least kind enough to follow her this far.

"They are not very high are they? But I must not lose hope, if we don't see him soon maybe we can just give it to someone who works here, maybe they can give it to him." Kom looked at her younger sister and nodded, thinking of how silly her sister was being. Her crush on this boy was obvious, she didn't have time for this. They kept walking almost ending up to where they started when they saw him with his hands in his pockets kicking rocks. Kori ran to him, and Kom followed closely behind in order for Kori to talk with him, what else was there to do for her when she was like this?

"I'm so glad I get to see you again, I was hoping I would but it would have been rather hard but I wanted to talk you again." His expressed surprise before he looked at her bright smile, then down at the ground. How was this girl here? Why did she want to talk to him? He had barely said anything to her, and yet here she was in another bright dress, with her hair in a ponytail and holding a flower. How the heck was she here and why?! He didn't want to see her, did he?

He must think she's totally crazy but this boy needed help from someone, she could feel it, she wanted to be his friend, or at least bring some comfort to him while she could. She knew what loss of family felt like, she had seen it and gone through it, she wanted to be there for had an interest in this boy and he was cute too so that worked for her.

She was still smiling at him when he raised his eyebrows at her for a second and then gave her a small smile.

"You came all the way here to talk to me?"

She tilted her head and nodded, "Yes."

He shook his head,"How are you even here?

"Oh well my mom is in charge of the flowers for the thing tonight so she brought me and my sister, Kom with her to help." she turned to point at a taller girl with dark eyes and black hair that fell down her back.

"She came with me to find you," her sister gave a small wave and smiled awkwardly. He waved back before placing his attention back at the younger cuter sister.

"Why bother looking for me, we met once, isn't that enough?" He didn't mean to sound rude but it came out that way anyway.

"Well I don't think so, maybe, but I came to give you another flower," she handed him the zinnia.

"This one means thoughts of friends, I've thought about you and how I can help you."

"With what? I don't need or want your help." Okay he was being rude but this little girl was getting to comfortable with him for some reason and he didn't know how to feel.

"I know what loss feels like, and so does my sister and mother. If you don't want my help thats okay, mom says to respect others wishes, but I wanted to see you again, and give you this flower. I um I'm glad to see you again, um goodbye." she turned around, quickly grabbed her sisters hand and walked away. She was blushing, she didn't know what to expect from their encounter but she hoped it could've been better.

"Kori! Hey wait!"

The little girl turned around,"yes?"

"I um...Thank you," he stared at the ground, this girl was different, she was kind and sweet.

She smiled. She hugged him. " You're welcome." Then she was gone. He couldn't process what had just happened but he could not erase the small smile on his face.

Her mother would be mad, but it did not matter, she saw him again and she was overjoyed.

"You're awfully happy, you must really like him, his smile is almost as stupid as yours," her sister laughed and she blushed. She did not have a crush on him she just thought he was really cute, nothing wrong with that. But was it bad that she wanted to see him more?


End file.
